


I want to be your guy

by sinistercereal



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link, youtube - Fandom
Genre: College, Dresses, F/M, M/M, Summer Party, Trans Link, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercereal/pseuds/sinistercereal
Summary: Link, AKA Lauren, wants to be the only guy in Rhett's life. The only problem is that he is actually still a she.





	I want to be your guy

“Oh come on, Lauren! It’ll be fun!”

“It’s **_Link,_** Rhett. I haven’t been Lauren in almost a decade.” The only person that still called Link by his birth name was his mom from time to time again besides Rhett when he had a slip of the tongue. “I’m not wearing some stupid dress to the Halloween party!”

“Why not? You’d look so cute!”

The guy just rose a brow and crossed his arms at the giant. “Why do you think I wanted to be a guy in the first place!? I hate dresses!” Even when Link was a girl, he hated dresses.

Rhett sighed and took Link’s hand. “Just try it on. It’s not going to kill you. You looked cute in them before. You’ll still look cute now”

The brunette rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to try on the disgusting garment. Rhett had told Link last minute about the party and the best idea that the blonde could come up with was to wear dresses. He thought that it would be funny for two 6-ft-tall men to come in wearing a cocktail dress and high heels. Link absolutely hated the idea. He hated the idea of wearing girl clothes but also because Rhett might find out that he never went all the way to become a guy. Link was technically still Lauren due to never getting permeant surgery. The thought of it scared the guy half to death. The only thing that was different was that Link had taken hormones and wore a binder and girl boxers most of his life. Even now, he still wore the binder.

The brunette stripped off his clothes and looked at the gaudy dress that his friend had picked up. _Lauren would have hated this too_. He looked in the mirror at the piece of cloth around his torso, then to the dress. _I could technically fill this thing on my own. Rhett is going to end up stuffing his anyways. _He reached back and took the binder off and put the dress on. It fit like a glove and managed to hide Link’s breasts. _Thank god that I was blessed with small breasts. _He backed up and looked at himself more in the mirror. The dress barely passed his crotch line. _What have you gotten me into, McLaughlin._

Link put a bit of makeup on before hearing Rhett yell that he was ready to go. He quickly laced up his high heels before making his way out of the bathroom. Rhett looked like an even larger giant in high heels. The dress on the blonde barely covered the tip of his balls. _We are going to end up getting arrested._

“Hey! Come on, you should stuff your dress more than that!” The giant grabbed some more cotton and grabbed the front of Link’s dress to try to add more breast than the guy already had.

Link blushed and jerked away from Rhett, wrapping his arms around his breasts. “You pervert! Don’t grab someone like that!” _Oh thank god that this dress is tight enough so that Rhett didn’t end up seeing anything._

Rhett jumped back and put his hands up while a blush crept across his face as well. “I was trying to help! Sorry… Sometimes I forget that you ar- were a girl.” The last thing that the blonde wanted was to accidently molest Link.

The brunette calmed himself down before looking at Rhett’s legs. “You are going to scare everyone. You could have at least shaved.”

Rhett laughed and got in the car with Link. They drove to their buddy Greg’s house for the Halloween party. Their friend let them in with open arms and shoved a couple beers in their hands before dragging his drunken ass back over to his girlfriend to finish making out with her on the couch.

Rhett ran around like a maniac with a couple guys he knew and ended up drinking and playing beer pong with the guys. Link didn’t do well at parties and ended up sitting in the corner most of the time. He pulled his knees close to himself and hugged one of the couch pillows so that no one could look up his dress. He glanced over at Rhett. _Why do I even bother? Even as a guy, he still doesn’t want me._

“Why hello there, beautiful~” Josh sat down directly next to Link on the couch and basically whistled at him.

Link shifted a bit and pulled away from him. Josh was a creep and would fuck anything that had legs. The brunette’s nose hairs burned from the strong smell of alcohol and weed coming off the dirty blonde.

“Aren’t you a dirty girl” Josh smirked and grabbed Link’s crotch. He blushed and punched the guy’s lights out. Josh grabbed the top of Link’s dress and tore the cheap fabric on his way down to the floor. In a panic, the brunette crossed his arms over his chest and tried his best to keep his girls covered as he ran out of Greg’s house and toward Rhett’s car.

“Link! Where are you going?!” Rhett had seen his buddy ran past him and out of the house. He followed the guy to his car. He rose a brow when Link turned away from him in a panic and wouldn’t let him see the front of him. “Hey.” Rhett placed his hand on Link’s shoulder. “Did Josh hurt you?” His voice rose in both anger and concern when Link didn’t respond to him fast enough. “Link! Did Josh hurt you?! Where did he hurt you!? I’ll kill him!”

“I’m okay! Please just drive me home!” Rhett glanced and noticed that the front of Link’s dress had been ripped. The anger inside him settled as he took off the jacket to his dress and gave it to his friend. “Here.” Link thanked him and put the cardigan on. It wasn’t 100% but it managed to hide his girls enough so that Rhett wouldn’t notice, especially in his semi drunk state.

Rhett turned to Link once they both got in the car. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Rhett. I’m fine. Nothing that I couldn’t handle.”

The guy smiled at the brunette and drove the Linkster back to his place. Link was about to get out of the car until he remembered. “You should probably spend the night so that your mom doesn’t end up killing you for smelling like alcohol. You kind of smell.” Rhett agreed and went inside the house with him. Link’s mom left a note that she would be at his aunt’s house this weekend so the guy had the house to himself.

Rhett changed out of the dress and into a pair of clothes that he usually kept at his friend’s house. He smiled when he saw Link sit on his bed while still wearing the dress. Link was too afraid of flashing Rhett with the girls to change. Especially when his binder was in the downstairs bathroom. The blonde ran at Link and tackled the guy onto the bed in the famous ‘I’m dead’ position.

Link blushed when he felt cold air hit his chest. Oh my god. Rhett had accidently pulled the top part of the dress down when he laid on him. If Rhett gets off, he’s going to see them but if I don’t say anything then he is just going to get even more concerned!

“Umm. Rhett-“

“I’m dead”

No shit. Link flicked Rhett in the face and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, which only made the dress fall even more. “Get off!” Rhett chuckled as Link shoved at his face. He pulled back a bit and placed his hands-on Link’s chest on accident when trying to push at the brunette’s flying hands. A blush spread across the blonde’s face along with an error. Link blushed when he felt Rhett grab one of the girls.

“U-Um… Link-“

“Pervert!” Link shoved Rhett off of the bed and tried his best to cover himself up while the blonde struggled with what was happening.

Rhett covered his eyes when he turned to look at Link. “I thought you didn’t have those!”

“Surgery is expensive and dangerous! I don’t want to look like some kind of freakin rag doll!” Link hugged his pillow close to himself and hid his face in it.

Rhett slowly uncovered his eyes when he heard Link crying. He got back up on the bed and pulled his buddyroll into his arms. “Hey… Come on, Link. It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh yeah? I’m a guy that is still a girl!” He cried into Rhett’s chest.

Rhett kissed the top of Link’s head and rubbed at his back. “So? You’re still Link. You’re still my best friend. And you know what? I still love you.”

Link sniffed a bit as he pulled away from his chest to look at Rhett’s face, not even caring anymore that he was literally flashing his best friend. “I love you too….. but I love you, Rhett.” Link leaned up and kissed the male on the lips. “I don’t want to be just your girl. I want to be your guy.”

Rhett blushed softly at the kiss but smiled none the less. “Who said that you weren’t both of those things?”

"Kind of hard to be your guy when I have breasts and a pussy."

The thought of Link still having those made him a bit happy. "You've always been my girl. And you've always been my man." Rhett kissed Link's lips. "You could beat me up in a fight, fuck me in the ass, and even be the mother of our kids."

Somehow that made Link the happiest he had felt in a long time. "I guess I'm more than just your man."


End file.
